Bentruh
by NeliZima
Summary: Ein Teil vom Ganzen sein...


**Rating:** Romantik und vielleicht ein bisschen Humor

**Disclaimer:** PARAMOUNT gehören alle Rechte an Voyager, bis jetzt.

**Author´s Note:** Ich weiß nicht, was ich schreiben soll, also einfach nur: "Viel Spaß!" Möge es eurer Ölwanne erspart bleiben, das ist nämlich wahnsinnig teuer, armes Konto!

**Widmung:** Juliusruh auf Rügen, unserem kaputten Auto und den Einwohnern.Das Ganze mit dem Schlusssatz kennt ihr ja alle schon, oder? Na ja, er ist wie immer für Nici.

Danke auch an Mone, meine fleißige Korrekturleserin.

**Feedback:** Wäre schön, wenn schon nicht für mich, dann wenigsten für das kaputte Auto, was ich allerdings nicht in die Geschichte eingebaut habe. Neli.Zimaweb.de

Bentruh

Die Nacht war gerade hereingebrochen und gab den Blick auf drei wunderschöne Monde frei. In den verschiedensten Farben stellten sie sich zur Schau. Der Größte der drei Trabanten zeigte sich in einem strahlenden Gelb und so nah, wie er dem Planeten war, sah man ihn auch am Tage. Der zweite Mond leuchtete in einem funkelnden Silber und wachte über den Kleinsten der Himmelskörper, der sich durch sein unüblich, helles Rot auszeichnete.

Dieser Planet war ein einziger Traum und Kathryn war sichtlich mit sich zufrieden, dass sie der Crew diesen Urlaub ermöglicht hatte. Auch für sie und Chakotay bedeutete dies etwas ganz Besonderes, denn beide verbrachten fast die gesamte Zeit zusammen. Die Crew war auf dem Planeten verstreut und es war nicht möglich jedem zu begegnen, aber selbst wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, hätte Janeway mit keinem anderen lieber die Zeit verbracht.

An diesem Abend, hatte Chakotay sie in ein kleines Restaurant im Ort eingeladen, das er am Morgen beim joggen entdeckt hatte.

Er hatte gesagt, dass es nicht weit wäre und sie es sicher ganz schnell finden würden, doch schien er sich geirrt zu haben, denn es gab keine Spur von einem solchen Restaurant, nur die dunklen Häuser, ausgezeichnet durch ihre glatten, geometrischen Konturen fielen einem ins Auge, aber auch nur dann, wenn man genau hinsah.

Das ganze Dorf war wie ausgestorben, keine Menschenseele war zu sehen, was einen Durchreisenden sicherlich nicht wundern würde. Aber Kathryn und Chakotay wussten es besser, hatten sie das rege Treiben doch selbst gesehen und waren sie sich doch beide wie in einer Großstadt vorgekommen.

Eine unheimliche Ruhe entstand und hinter jeder Ecke lauerten unbekannte Geräusche. Kathryn spürte das erste Mal in ihrem Leben wirkliches Unbehagen in sich keimen und fragte sich, wie es wohl Chakotay erging.

Chakotay hatte ähnliche Gefühle, nur das diese sich nicht in Form von Unbehagen äußerten, eher in amüsierter Laune. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Kathryn nicht wohl war und wollte ihr schon mehrere Male anbieten umzukehren.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Chakotay

„Es geht mir gut, es ist nur so dunkel hier. Sind sie sicher, dass dieses Restaurant heute geöffnet hat?", Kathryn war es erfolgreich gelungen, das Zittern aus ihrer Stimme zu vertreiben.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es hier in der Nähe war, ich habe mir sogar die Gegend gekennzeichnet", er deutete auf einen spitz aus der Erde ragenden Stein, auf dem ein abgezupftes Grasbüschel lag.

„Ein alter Indianertrick?", fragte sie schmunzelnd und bemerkte, wie ihr Unbehagen langsam weniger wurde.

Beide lächelten einander an, bis plötzlich weitere Geräusche aus dem an das Dorf angrenzenden Wald zu vernehmen waren. Kathryn zuckte zusammen und spürte plötzlich seine Hand, die sich schützend um ihre schlang.

„Vielleicht sollten wir zu unseren Bungalows zurückkehren. Dort könnten wir etwas kochen und es uns beim Essen gemütlich machen." Er hatte wie sie bemerkte eine unglaublich dezente Art, ihr vorzuschlagen, auf Grund ihrer Angst umzudrehen.

„Sie haben wahrscheinlich Recht, ich denke auch nicht, dass wir heute Abend noch ein Restaurant finden werden", Kathryn rang sich ein verlegenes Lächeln ab und ihre Hand drückte sanft und vorsichtig die seine.

Gerade als beide den Heimweg antreten wollten, hörte Chakotay, wie etwas auf sie zuflog, Aus einem Reflex heraus, zog er Kathryn schützend an sich und verhinderte somit, dass das Objekt einen von ihnen traf.

Janeway war zu überrascht, dass er sie zur Seite gezogen hatte, als dass sie bemerkt hätte, wo sie sich befand. Dies wurde ihr dafür umso schlagartiger klar, als sie an sich herab sah und auf seine Brust blickte. Ihren Blick abwenden wollend, hob sie den Kopf, doch dies stellte sich als wenig erfolgreich heraus, denn die Anziehungskraft seiner Augen, war genau so groß, wie die seines restlichen Körpers.

Kathryn spürte seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken liegen und das fliegende Objekt schien vergessen und auch die Angst war vollständig verflogen, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, bei ihm nie Angst haben zu müssen.

Chakotay setzte alles auf eine Karte und sein Gesicht näherte sich dem ihrigen, genau wie sein Körper, der ebenfalls ihre Nähe suchte.

Ohne weitere Hilfe fanden seine Lippen Kathryns, die immer noch in Aufregung warteten, dass sich ihr langjähriger Wunsch endlich erfüllte.

Seine von ihr so oft heimlich beobachteten, weichen Lippen liebkosten Ihre und Ihre seine. Magie lag in der Luft und ließ ihrer beider Leidenschaft schnell intensiver werden.

Schier unbeobachtete gaben sie sich diesem ersten, langersehnten Kuss hin und bemerkten zu spät, wie sich das Dorf erhellte.

Janeway löste sich abrupt von ihm und schnellte in einen sicheren Abstand, als auch schon Neelix freudestrahlend und sich die Hände reibend aus einer Ecke geschossen kam.

Seine kühnsten Träume hatten sich erfüllt und er spürte sein Herz springen, oder waren es Chakotays und Janeways, die so laut pochten?

„Neelix?", Kathryn hatte mit so ziemlich allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem knuffigen Talaxianer und war somit umso mehr überrascht.

„Ja Captain? Ich hoffe, ich habe zu ihrer Zufriedenheit gehandelt", unterstützend traten Tom, sowie B´Elanna, Harry und der Doctor hinter ihn und bewerteten alles mit einem viel zu viel sagenden Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Chakotay fand nun auch seine Sprache wieder und half der immer noch etwas perplexen Kathryn aus der Bredouille, die diese Situation, die schon seltsam genug für sie gewesen war, mit sich gebracht hatte. Seine Stimme hatte nicht, wie von Neelix gehofft, einen freundlichen Unterton.

„Neelix, darf ich fragen, was diese ganze Sache zu bedeuten hat?"

Neelix wurde sichtlich kleinlaut und stotterte lediglich: „Commander, ich... und,... im Casino,... eine Wette,... sie und der Captain..."

„Ich verstehe und wessen Idee war das?"

„Das war meine Commander", Neelix war bereit die Konsequenzen zu tragen, auch wenn sie hart ausfallen würden.

Kathryn versteckte sich immer noch ein wenig beschämt hinter Chakotay, dem sie außerordentlich dankbar war, dass er die ganze Sache in die Hand genommen hatte.

„Ich denke, wir werden schon eine geeignete Disziplinarstrafe für sie finden, wegtreten", Chakotay hatte härter geklungen, als er beabsichtigt hatte und es tat ihm im Nachhinein leid, denn immerhin hatte Neelix´ Idee ihm Kathryn näher gebracht.

Als alle Crewmitglieder den armen Neelix zurück zur Voyager brachten, wandte sich Chakotay nun wieder Kathryn zu.

„Danke, ich war nicht ganz..."

„Schon gut, das habe ich gern getan", der Indianer trat wieder näher an sie heran. Würde sie es noch einmal geschehen lassen? Seine Hände ergriffen ihre und er trat einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu, darauf bedacht den Blickkontakt zu ihr nicht zu unterbrechen.

Nah vor ihr blieb er stehen und seine Hände strichen von ihren Händen aus höher ihre Arme entlangüber ihre Schultern, den Hals entlang und legten sich auf ihre Wangen. Ohne zu zögern reckte sie ihm den Kopf entgegen und seine Hände führten ihre Lippen seinen näher.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend spürte sie dieses Kribbeln im Bauch.

Tom betrat das Casino, in der Hoffnung Neelix wäre zurück von seiner Bestrafung, die sich in Form von „Plasmaleitungen schrubben" äußerte, doch er wurde enttäuscht. Noch immer stand der Doctor fröhlich lächelnd hinter dem Tresen und schenkte armen, nichts ahnenden Crewmen ihr Essen aus.

Sein Essen war um Längen fürchterlicher als das von Neelix, und Tom verfluchte es, dass B´Elanna es nicht geschafft hatte den Doc vom Hinzufügen eines Kochprogramms in seine Matrix zu überzeugen.

Er schlurfte förmlich zur Theke und bestellte sich das „Tagesmenü", was aussah wie ein Ferengiekopf mit Pferdeohren.

„Guten Morgen Doc, immer noch fleißig beim Kochen?", er vermochte es nicht, seiner Stimme die Ironie zu untersagen.

„Ja Mr. Paris, ich denke, ich habe im Kochen meine eigentliche Berufung gefunden", Tom glaubte dem Doctor auf´s Wort, dass er glaubte, was er sagte.

„Ich nehme dann einmal den gebratenen Ferengie, bitte!"

„Natürlich", der Doc tat wie ihm geheißen und tischte ihm mit einem abfälligen Schnauben das „Essen" auf.

Kathryn und Chakotay hatten ein solches Problem wie Tom nicht, im Gegenteil. Nachdem das Essen ausgefallen war, hatten sie beschlossen das Essen selbst zuzubereiten und dies gestaltete sich schwieriger als gedacht, denn Kathryn war nicht gerade eine talentierte Köchin.

„Die Zwiebeln braten, die Tomaten ebenfalls, die Erbsen, Karotten, Paprika und Eier auch und alle warten nur noch auf deine Salatgurke", lächelnd drehte er sich um und beobachtete ihre verzweifelten Versuche die Gurke zu schneiden.

Ohne weitere Worte stellte er sich in eine bequeme Position hinter sie, ergriff mit seinen Händen Kathryns und führte diese, samt Messer über das Brettchen und die Gurke.

Sein Kinn ruhte auf ihrer Schulter und diese Haltung bescherte ihm die gewünschte Sicht.

„Wir kochen schon kein Fleisch und du hast dennoch Probleme mit einer Gurke", Chakotay liebte es sie zu necken, denn er wusste, wie sehr sie es hasste nicht besonders gut kochen zu können.

„Ich kann es nun mal nicht. Ich bin mit Warpkernen und Stellarkartografie aufgewachsen, nicht wie du mit Kräutern und Gemüse". Sie klang sichtlich verzweifelt, als sie dies sagte.

Chakotay legte das Messer beiseite und drehte sie so herum, dass er in ihr Gesicht blicken konnte.

„Es ist mir vollkommen egal, ob du kochen kannst, oder bügeln, oder sonst etwas Hausfrauliches. Ich liebe dich, nicht deine Fertigkeiten. Sie machen dich zwar aus und zu dem was du bist, aber keine steht einzeln im Vordergrund, auch nicht diese Gurke...", während er sie immer noch an sich gedrückt hielt, zeigte er auf die neben ihnen auf der Anrichte liegende Gurke. Er nahm das Brett samt Gurke und schmiss es gekonnt in den Mülleimer, den er eigens für diese Küche repliziert hatte, „...und außerdem schmeckt dieses Gericht viel besser ohne widerspenstige Gurken."

Kathryn lächelte befreit und streckte sich ihm entgegen, um ihn vorsichtig zu küssen, was er ihr auch sofort und ohne Wiederworte gleichtat. Ganz vergessen blieb dabei das immer noch bratende Essen, das dadurch ein wenig krosser war, als beabsichtigt, aber nicht minder gut schmeckte.

Einzelne Elemente waren unwichtig, nur das Gesamtprodukt zählt.

ENDE


End file.
